hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Gloom and Doom/Transcript
(Newbury High School bell rings, Jack takes a book out of his locker.) Jack: Yes! (He throws the book in his hand behind him.) Student: Owww! Jack: One hundred more views! (his phone is ringing from the likes the video got.) Parker: Errghh... Jack: Hey! Last night's video is doing amazing, and I just posted it! (in the video; Ben Jackson shoots at Parker, Parker dodges some but gets hit.) Jack: You were freakin' sick! (Parker growls) Yess! Five thousand! Up top! (Parker bites Jack's hand.) Eww! Don't get my phone wet! Kay, see you after class. (Parker tries to lunge at Jack but fails at falls.) (J.B. calls Jack.) J.B.: I watched that film you posted- Jack: Uh, it's a video. With tons of hits, and it's great! J.B.: It's bad! Parker got hit by a gloom! Jack: Uhh, so? It was super cool! J.B.: Gloom is how ghosts take ahold of you! Don't you pay attention?! Jack: Uhh, no. J.B.: You gotta look up from your phone more often. Jack: Pshh, I do! (Sees gloombie Parker.) Ahhhh! (Parker growls, Jack turns off his call with J.B. and shoots Parker with his phone. It doesn't work and Parker growls more while chasing Jack.) Jack: What the! (Runs down the stairs from Parker.) That was supposed to work!! (He goes inside a locker and calls J.B.) Your app's glitching! J.B.: My app's fine it's your timing that's the problem. She's been gloomed for tweleve hours, way too long! She's forgotten who she is! Jack: What do I do!? J.B.: You gotta make her remember who she is, you have to make Parker laugh! Jack: Make her laugh!? But Parker never laughs! (He gulps) ---- (Jack plays a fart noise on his phone, everyone laughs but Parker doesn't. Jack then made a skeleton dance, Parker breaks the skeleton and continues to chase Jack. Douglas does some tricks on the staircase and falls on his groin) Douglas: Oh baby. (Jack laughs but Parker lunges at Douglas. Parker goes out of the school and see Jack and Douglas juggling on unicycles.) Jack: We are two jugglers! Douglas: Jugglers we are! (Spencer appears in a costume and licks Parker.) I told you we should've worn wigs! ---- Jack: This is impossible! Douglas: Think, what makes Parker laugh. Jack: I don't know, okay! I didn't pay attention! We're doomed! She didn't even laugh at Spencer! (realizes) Wait, she never laughs at Spencer. (Flashbacks) Parker: (Flashback from "Don't Choke Now.") Yep, I'm still a cat person. Parker: (Flashback from "Vlog Hog.") That's why cats are better. Parker: Cats are the best! Parker: Cats are so funny! (End of flashbacks) Jack: (Parker saying "cats" in his mind.) I got it! (Parker found them hiding, Jack and Douglas scream.) Parker: (Jack shows her a funny cat video. She laughed so hard she falls on the floor and gets up.) Woah, what happened? Jack: It doesn't matter. Just glad to have you back. Parker: Cats! This one is hilarious. (Parker laughs.) (End of episode. For more information click here.) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Hidden Side Category:Imageless articles Category:2019